


Seaford, Our Problem is Solved

by nicolestarlightwrites



Series: Multi-fandom Ficlets and Snapshots [3]
Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolestarlightwrites/pseuds/nicolestarlightwrites
Summary: Seaford, We Have a Problem, but with a Merry twist.
Relationships: Milton Krupnick/Jerry Martinez
Series: Multi-fandom Ficlets and Snapshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559227
Kudos: 16





	Seaford, Our Problem is Solved

_"I'm so sorry I went into space instead of you!"_

~

Milton Krupnick is very stressed at the moment, to say the least. His more-than best friend but not-quite boyfriend is stuck in space, and while he has total faith in his ability to get back home, he also recognizes that Jerry is, well, not the sharpest tool in the shed. As he watches the grainy feed from Jerry's suit, hears the heavy, panicked breathing from the microphone, Milton thinks _He can't die yet, I haven't even told him I like him!_

The pressure in the room is mounting. All eyes are glued to the screen, ears tuned to the finest noises, searching for hopeful information. Then, Jerry counts down.

" _3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Ahhhhhhh!"_

Milton's heart jumps into his throat, and he can't stop the backs of his eyes from burning, tears threatening to fall any minute now. He's just so _scared,_ scared that this is it, that this is the last time he'll hear Jerry's voice, that they'll never get their happy ending.

Milton doesn't consider himself a religious man, but he prays for Jerry to make it home safely.

The General asks Jerry to name any landmarks and Jerry says, "The school's football field!" It's all Milton can do to hold himself upright, to not give into the demands of his shaky knees and just sink in relief. _Jerry's safe! He's safe and he's home and— oh my God I have to get to him!_

With the General, Milton quickly heads over to Seaford High. Jerry is still in his space suit, standing majestically with a smile on his face and a cat in his arms. Milton's eyes water up again.

" _Jerry?_ " Milton's voice cracks but he's not in the right frame of mind to notice. All he can think is _Jerry's back. He's safe and he's back and he's so brave and I love him and—_

" _Milton_ ," Jerry breathes. His shoulders slump and his eyes widen. The whole world seems to slow, and all Milton can focus on is Jerry. Jack, Kim, Rudy, and the general all leave the room to give the two some space. The cat leaps out of Jerry's arms and Milton immediately throws himself in them.

" _You're home,"_ Milton whispers in the crook of Jerry's neck. Jerry holds on tight, burying his head just underneath Milton's head. Milton can't help but breathe in the familiar scent of Jerry, of _home,_ nor can he stop the tears from coming. Each muffled sob, each hiccuped breath is an _I love you_ or a _never leave me again_. Jerry gently rocks the two of them back and forth and shushes Milton.

"It's okay, Milton, please don't cry. I'm okay." The _I love you too_ and _I won't leave you again_ goes unspoken, but the words don't need to be verbalized. They can come at another time. Right now, all that matters is this moment, this _love_ that they feel for one another.

~

_"I'm just glad you're okay."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a comment, or kudo, or both!
> 
> @ nicolestarlightwrites on tumblr


End file.
